


Błędny numer

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Narry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U





	Błędny numer

_Do: Liam_  
 _Ile mam jeszcze na ciebie czekać leniwy dupku?_  
Wysłał wiadomość i schował telefon do kieszeni spodni. Od 15 minut stał przed swoja uczelnią, czekając aż jego przyjaciel po niego przyjedzie. Sfrustrowany przeczesał swoje blond włosy rozglądając się za samochodem Payne’a. Nigdzie go jednak nie widział. Minęło kolejne 10 minut zanim przed Niallem zatrzymał się samochód, którym kierował jego Liam. Blondyn szybko otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i wsunął się na fotel.  
\- Nareszcie, 25 minut spóźnienia Payne – warknął zapinając pasy.  
\- Sorry, coś mnie zatrzymało – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się po ustach.  
\- Coś, czy raczej ktoś? – uniósł brew.  
\- Tak się składa, że Sophia jest teraz w pracy – wytknął mu język, kiedy zatrzymali się na światłach - Musiałem ją podwieźć, by się nie spóźniła.  
\- Mogłeś przynajmniej odpisać na wiadomość – bąknął zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Wiadomość? – korzystając z czerwonego światła, wyciągnął telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz – Nic nie dostałem, nie napisałeś przypadkiem na stary numer?  
\- Nie, przecież podawałeś mi nowy – pokręcił głową. Liam schował telefon i ruszył, gdy tylko zaświeciło się zielone światło.  
\- Podyktuj mi ten numer – powiedział skupiając wzrok na drodze.  
Niall wykonał jego polecenie, czytając szereg cyfr zapisanych w telefonie.  
\- Niall to nie jest mój numer, pomyliłeś jedną cyfrę.  
\- Co? To do kogo ja to wysłałem?  
Jak na zawołanie, w tym momencie usłyszeli sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Blondyn odblokował telefon.  
 _Od: Liam_  
 _To niegrzeczne wyzywać ludzi, których się nie zna od dupków._  
 _Do: Liam_  
 _Przepraszam, źle zapisałem numer kumpla. Ta wiadomość miała trafić do niego._  
 _P.S. Jeśli nieznajomy by mnie wkurzył to też bym go zwyzywał:P_  
Wysłał wiadomość do nieznajomego, po czym na nowo zapisał numer Liama. Po chwili ponownie dostał wiadomość.  
 _Od: Nieznany_  
 _Rozumiem, nie gniewam się:)_  
 _P.S. Gdy nieznajomy cię wkurzy to wtedy masz pretekst by go nazwać dupkiem, w mojej sytuacji nie było powodu do tego._  
 _Do: Nieznany_  
 _Już przeprosiłem, a ty twierdzisz, że zrozumiałeś. Nie wypominaj mi:p Bez powodu nigdy bym cię tak nie nazwał_  
Wcisnął przycisk wyślij. Samochód zatrzymał się pod kawiarnią, a przyjaciele opuścili pojazd i skierowali się w stronę wejścia.  
Gdy tylko Irlandczyk wszedł do pomieszczenia, wypełnionego słodkim zapachem, zaczął się rozglądać, dopóki jego niebieskie tęczówki nie spoczęły na chłopaku siedzącym w kącie sali. Jak zawsze tu był. Siedział przy tym samym stoliku co zawsze.  
Pierwszy raz Horan zobaczył go miesiąc wcześniej. Niall siedział przy jednym z wolnych stolików i czekał na Liama, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwoneczka oznajmujący przybycie kolejnego klienta. Zerknął w kierunku drzwi i zamarł. W kawiarni pojawił się wysoki, przystojny chłopak. Jego brązowe loki podskakiwały, kiedy poruszał się po pomieszczeniu. Usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu tworząc w policzkach urocze dołeczki, kiedy zauważył znajomego kelnera stojącego za blatem. Przez moment miał możliwość uważnego przyjrzenia się jego oczom. Miały piękny, intensywny odcień zieleni. Chłopak był czarując. Niall czuł jak w jego żołądku coś trzepocze, za każdym razem jak go widział.  
Od tamtej pory chłopak z lokami pojawiał się w kawiarni codziennie o tej samej porze, a Horan wcale nie przychodził tam codziennie, aby na niego popatrzeć…wcale.  
\- Zagadałbyś w końcu do niego, zamiast się tak ślinić na jego widok – z zamyślenia wybudził go głos Liama.  
\- Co? – czuł jak na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec – Nie wiem o co chodzi – mruknął kierując się w stronę stolika.  
*****  
Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Niall pomylił numer. Jego rozmowa z nieznajomym wcale nie zakończyła się na wiadomości Horana wysłanej przed wejściem do kawiarni. To był dopiero początek. Teraz codziennie ze sobą pisali. Nieznajomy przedstawił się jako Harry. Z każdą kolejna wiadomością Irlandczyk czuł, jakby zakochiwał się w nieznanym mu chłopaku. Czy to było możliwe? Nie wiedział, ale Harry był czarujący, inteligentny i zabawny. Szybko zdobył sympatię blondyna.  
*****  
 _Od: Harry_  
 _Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie odpisałem, ale Louis znowu pokłócił się z Zaynem i przyszedł się do mnie pożalić i wypłakać xx_  
 _Do: Harry_  
 _Spoko rozumiem, przyjaciel był w potrzebie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko już dobrze xx_  
 _Od: Harry_  
 _Tak, Zayn przyjechał po pijanego Lou. Skończyło się płaczliwymi przeprosinami i namiętnym pogodzeniem, przez co wylądowałem na kanapie w salonie. Niestety nie udało mi się ich w porę wyrzucić z domu…eh zakochani i niewyżyci, mam ich już dość_  
 _Do: Harry_  
 _Czyżby ktoś tu był sfrustrowany, zazdrosny i potrzebował dobrego pieprzenia?_  
 _Od: Harry_  
 _A co? Jesteś chętny? xx_  
 _Do: Harry_  
 _Nie miałbym nic przeciwko xx_  
 _Od: Harry_  
 _Zapamiętam xx_  
*****  
 _Od: Harry_  
 _Spotkajmy się xx_  
 _Do: Harry_  
 _Co?_  
 _Od: Harry_  
 _Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać. Piszemy ze sobą już prawie miesiąc. Chcę wiedzieć jak wygląda facet, o którym myślę podczas masturbacji xx_  
 _Niall czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec, kiedy czytał wiadomość od Harry’ego. Również bardzo chciał się z nim spotkać._  
 _Do: Harry_  
 _Ok, kiedy i gdzie? xx_  
*****  
I tak o to w sobotnie popołudnie Niall wszedł do swojej ulubionej kawiarni. Czuła jak jego ciało się trzęsie, ręce pocą, a na policzkach pojawiają się wypieki świadczące o stresie. Bał się, tak cholernie się bał, że kiedy Harry go zobaczy, uzna, że jest niewystarczająco dobry dla niego i urwie wszelki kontakt.  
Spojrzał na zegarek stwierdzając, że ma jeszcze 10 minut do spotkania. Zajął wolny stolik przy oknie. Wytarł spocone dłonie o spodnie po czym złożył je i położył na blacie stolika.  
Nerwowo wyglądał przez szybę i zastanawiał się, który z przechodniów jest jego Harrym. W pewnym momencie zauważył wysokiego chłopaka z burzą loków na głowie. Widział jak otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka. Musiał przyznać, że odkąd pisze z Hazzą z głowy całkowicie wyleciał mu loczek.  
Widział jak chłopak rozgląda się po sali, jakby kogoś szukał. Ostatecznie jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Niallu. Loczek uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w stronę irlandczyka.  
Blondyn zastanawiał się o co chodzi. Nie rozumiał czemu tak nagle ten chłopak się nim interesuje i idzie w jego stronę. Wszystko się wyjaśniło, kiedy tajemniczy nieznajomy się odezwał.  
\- Cześć Niall – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Horana – Jestem Harry.  
\- C-cześć – zszokowany uścisnął dłoń Harry’ego.  
\- Właśnie tak sobie ciebie wyobrażałem - uśmiechnął się szeroko zajmując miejsce na przeciwko blondyna.  
Niall z kolei siedział zszokowany wpatrując się w zielonookiego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tajemniczy przystojniak okazał się jego Harrym. Harrym, z którym - po miesiącu pisania wiadomości i dwóch tygodniach randkowania – stworzył szczęśliwy związek.


End file.
